


Hunger

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh





	Hunger

Stiles couldn’t stop coughing in the small cave, he was curled like a small ball trying to disappear into nothingness. He wanted nothing more than for it to end. When he woke only moments ago alone he wasn’t surprised why would he stay? He was a liability, the dried blood on his hands wouldn’t go away even when he tried washing them in the creek nearby. He heard a scream of horror then silence followed by a loud shot signaling that someone was dead, he squeezed his eyes shut. ”Please. _let me die_.” He heard panting by the opening of the cave but he didn’t look, he didn’t want the last thing he saw to be violence so he squeezed them harder shut. ” _make it quick_ ”. He felt a strong yank of his arm so violently that he felt a snap of the bones in protest he almost dropped down in pain.   
  
”C’mon they found us.” Stiles eyes snapped up seeing Derek looking at him harshly ”grab your bag.” Stiles silently obeyed taking the bag but as they moved to the cave opening he froze, ”what?!” Derek growled as his radiant blue eyes where looking out side the cave for dangers.  
  
” _I… I’m gonna stay here_.” His voice weak and tired, his bag dropped on the stones beneath his feet and he started to move to sit down.  
  
”Are you crazy?” Derek demand to know and Stiles almost started to laugh hysterically instead he coughed louder.   
  
” _I’m a liability, I will only slow you down… its better if you just go_.” Derek rolled his eyes before picking him up like a rag doll on his back and started to run, Stiles was smart enough to know to be silent. They had been in the games of nearly a two weeks now, the owners of the game grew impatient as they pushed the players closer together with violence. Derek climbed with him on onto a massive tree Stiles held his mouth shut trying to not draw attention to them. Derek watched over them and Stiles closed his eyes.  
  
 _ **Flashback three weeks ago.**_  
  
Stiles stared at Derek as he ripped the dummies head off with his bear hands they all stared in awe and fear. The blond girl next to Derek grinned at them all and Stiles went back to Nima a tiny twelve year old with fire curly red hair, her grey eyes glazing at him, he knew her he saw her all the time in district 12 with her father. He promised her father that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe, Derek’s eyes fell onto him and he smiled timidly before focusing on the girl.   
  
**_Present._**  
  
Stiles trusted Nima, he kept her safe in the woods but then as he was cooking them dinner she went to him as if to hug her, he had opened his arm to comfort her instead her face had morphed into ice cold and the blade in her hand stabbed him hard and fast right in the chest. He dropped on the grass not even fighting the girl that raised her hand with a smirk saying ” _you stupid boy_ ”. Stiles had looked up at the tree tops but then green turned to red as hands went around that small neck and rip, Stiles looked shocked and wide-eyed at Derek that crooked his eyebrow at him.  
  
Erica the blond girl had even chuckled ” _wow he really is a trusting fool_.” Stiles ignored them waiting for the final blow instead he saw how Erica dropped on her knees and smeared ointment on his wound. Stiles didn’t know where Erica went four days ago he just woke up and no Erica, he had asked but Derek had just stared at him until he crawled into a ball.   
  
” _Why did you save me? only one can survive_.”  
  
”I _owed you_ ”. Stiles snorted at that, ” _no one dare to supply us with our food… except you. You don’t fear us…_ ”Stiles had chuckled at that, he drove the truck every thursday to district 13 with solders hot in heel, each thursday Derek would be there unpacking sometimes looking at him. Stiles would only talk and talk and Derek wouldn’t respond and didn’t even say goodbye. District 13 was a very small area, all kinds of shifters where living there, they where hunted and murdered on daily bases by all sectors so fifty years ago the few surviving where given a small district. They supplied amusement to the capital with their shifts and healing. They where hard and dangerous, even the capital feared them, Stiles had always been fascinated with the tales of werewolf’s. They were never drawn to play in the games as they tended to win and refused to kill their pack it left the games in despair as the owners had to kill them both. The capital needed their winners, Stiles didn’t know why werewolves were drawn this year.  
  
”Wake up Stiles,” Derek whispered, Stiles stirred and rubbed his eyes, ”c’mon you need to eat.” Stiles looked at the small piece of bread he accepted it eating slowly, Derek kept looking at him. Derek pretty knew everything about him, he knew nothing of him Stiles felt weak and he was ready to die.  
  
” _Derek. you should eat this_.” Derek shook his head pushing the bread back, ” _Derek… its okay. I’m ready to die, I am, promise_.” He even dared to pat Derek’s knee before dropping back exhausted.  
  
”I can hear when your lying, you never once lied to me. Why can’t that not be a lie?” Derek asked almost broken, ”you _need_ to fight..”  
  
”For what?” Derek blinked surprised ”my father is dead, he was murdered by the soldiers because he snuck food for a dying family.”  
  
”Scott.” It was Stiles turn to be surprised he couldn’t believe that he remembered Scott.  
  
”He’s… gone.” After his father died he turned to Scott, his best friend they lived together with his mom they were starving but managed. Until Scott fell in love with Allison who’s father was a soldier. The deal was Scott and his mom, that didn’t include him Scott refused but Stiles talked him into it. With heartache Scott left the district with him mom leaving him behind, he ended up leaving in the streets with many others trying to eat when he could. When he was offered to drive that truck that his father once rode he accepted. It kept him feed but that wasn’t all. ”The only… reason why I didn’t give up in the district was that I could once a week see you.” Derek frowned shaking his head almost in denial like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ”I… I… I remember seeing you for the fist time when I was eight with my dad… you picked up this sack of flower liked it weighed nothing and you looked straight at me and growled. I growled back, you blinked at me and stepped closer… I… I… I would lie to Scott that you where my friend too, he was my best friend but you where my friend too, I would make up stories how we would play. God… remember when I came with the truck and you weren’t there I was so scared that you where dead. I couldn’t eat, but the next week you where there… god I was so happy.”  Stiles chuckled leaning back against the tree never seeing the torturous look in Derek’s face.   
  
He jumped as he heard the sound of fire, he quickly looked up only five where left, him, Derek, Erica and two from district 1. ”Erica… she’s hunting them down… isn’t she?” Derek didn’t reply and Stiles looked away.   
  
”Stay here.” Derek demanded as they moved through the woods, he nodded looking around he heard screams then Erica’s voice, RUN he gasped as he saw these massive hyaenas running towards them. Stiles started to run as he saw Derek and Erica run towards him gesturing wildly for him to run he ran as fast as he can but his legs gave up quickly Derek quickly grabbed him and ran. They ended up climbing onto the tree, the hyenas where there waiting for them.   
  
”We can’t stay here forever.” Erica whispered harshly wiping her red cheek that was bleeding her wound slowly closing. Stiles shook his head in agreement.  
  
”You guys can make a run for it i’ll stay and lead them away.”  
  
”They will kill you!” Erica snapped annoyed.  
  
”I know but you guys…”  
  
”Stop.” Derek growled. Stiles sighed heavily ”We’re getting out of here.”  
  
”Right. Because the games has always accepted three survivors… Derek, _please_ I can’t… okay? _I just… can’t okay_?” he repeated a bit more desperate and Derek looked at him.  
  
”I didn’t trust you because your human.” Stiles nodded not even getting hurt looking down at the hyenas that would eat him alive, Derek then reached for his face gripping his chin forcing him to look at him. ”I didn’t understand why you always had a need to ramble and babble.” Stiles almost smiled and Derek stroked his cheek lovingly and Stiles almost burst into tears, he hadn’t had a human touch of love in many years the last had been Scotts hug of goodbye. ”You are not the only one that looked forward to those thursdays.” With that Derek kissed him, Stiles felt his whole body tingle and he pulled him closer desperately. He pulled back fighting the tears.  
  
”Thank you.”  He whispered broken then looked at Erica, ”go.” She nodded her head Derek frowned and Stiles jumped down. He heard Derek’s scream and he ran, the hyenas quickly had him surrounded as they where about to bounce on top of him he pulled out a bottle of venom poison spraying it around him and made a run for it, he managed to run down the hill before they where after him. His eyes widen as the boy and girl from district one was there running from what looked like gigantic dogs their eyes meet and the girl screamed and grabbed the knife as they had no where to run and stabbed herself in the neck and dropped on the ground the boy didn’t even flinch but kept running one of the hyaenas jumped on top of him ripping him to shreds, Stiles ran straight to the dogs that went for it. One of the dogs bit his arm hard but was knocked over by one of the hyaenas. He managed to slip by the war that started by the two creatures ignoring the shot of two signaling that two where dead. His heart pounded hard as he ran and screamed and dropped down a hole. Everything turned dark.  
  
When he stirred he wondered why heaven was hard and cold, he shivered and heard a whimper. He frowned and opened his eyes seeing a grey ceiling, his head turned to the whimpers seeing a huge gray wolf sitting there staring at him with radiating blue eyes, ”Derek?” he questioned the wolf licked his face reassuring before pacing back and forth worried. Stiles hissed as he sat up looking down at his broken legs that where cast so was his arm and bandages around his ribs, the wolf whined again as if suffering with him and Stiles dropped back exhausted.   
  
”Stiles.” A soft voice said and Stiles turned his face seeing a woman with a kind smile her dark hair pulled back. ”I am Talia.” Stiles managed a pathetic wave of his good hand, ”I’m the alpha, we got you all out from the games.”   
  
”What?”  
  
”A rebellion has been raging in sector eleven and has been spreading since then, the capital chose two of district 13 in hope to weaken the rebellion but failed.” She kneeled down next to him pressing her hand against his ribs and he felt the pain fade he sighed happily and looked into her eyes, ”I wanted to thank you. for saving my son.”  
  
”I didn’t save him.” Stiles said bitterly ”I almost got him killed.” Her eyebrows raised and Stiles heard Derek’s whine and cold wet nose again his neck.  
  
”Stiles, you could not be more wrong. You saved my son, and for that I will be forever in your debt.” Derek kept in his wolf shape for days until Stiles demanded him to change back when he did he didn’t really look at him.  
  
”Are you mad at me?” He asked worriedly chewing his lower lip he looked up to see Derek shake his head.  
  
”You aren’t scared of me?” Stiles shook his head confused ”You saw what I became… what I did…”  
  
”To protect us.” Stiles argued. He saw Erica kissing a blond boy and he nudged towards them, ”you never answered me, she was out there… killing them off wasn’t she?” Stiles asked tugging his shirt awkwardly Derek raised his chin so their eyes met.   
  
”Yes. I send her… It was the only way to keep you alive.” Stiles chewed a bruised lip.  
  
”You shouldn’t have.” Derek growled at him and Stiles shifted slightly on his wheelchair. ”It would been better if the pair of you kept together at all times.”  
  
 ”No. Stiles… I…” they were interrupted by Erica that yelled annoyed at him across the room.  
  
”He’s in love with you and wanted to protect your ass, now just kiss!” Stiles blushed and looked away embarrassed he tried not to look at Derek who shifted awkwardly.  
  
”Screw it!” with that Derek kissed him.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
